Cornugon
| size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Baatezu, evil, lawful | alignment3e = Always lawful evil | challenge3e = 16 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Lawful evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | lifespan = | location = Nine Hells | language = Infernal | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Horns, scales, large wings, prehensile tail | based = Malebranche | first = ''Monster Manual'' 1 edition }} Cornugons ( }}), also known as horned devils were greater baatezu that served as elite defense troops of the Nine Hells. They were also known as malebranche ( }} )—not to be confused with another type of devil with the same name. Description Cornugons were ogre-sized creatures whose bodies reached up to . They were , roughly humanoid beings with bodies sheathed in repulsive scales. The presence they possessed was considered intimidating even to other devils, as their massive wings, sweeping horns, and serpentine tails furthered their frightening appearance. Personality Despite being among the most capable and cunning of the baatezu, cornugons were also some of the least likely to betray their superiors, making them powerful assets. The true source of their loyalty was a point of contention although they notably hated and feared those stronger than themselves and so acted to avoid risk to themselves. While some claimed their true nature was militaristic and disciplined others said their loyalty stemmed from laziness, and their love of battle from belligerence. Regardless of the reasons for their obedience, if thoroughly agitated they were capable of daunting rage. Abilities The wings of a horned devil were not for show, allowing them to move across the battlefield far quicker then moving on foot. In addition to their ability to fight with their fangs and claws, cornugons inflicted infernal wounds on those whose skin they pierced with their tails. Such wounds persistently and profusely bled, slowly draining the victim of their blood and never naturally healing. Only capable medicine or skilled healing magic was capable of ending the bleeding. Cornugons could choose to radiate an aura of fear around themselves within a radius, to terrify non-baatezu. They could also regenerate any damage they suffered except from good-aligned or silver weapons or inherently good spells. Cornugons possessed a wide variety of innately magical abilities, allowing them to hurl lightning, create incredibly dangerous flames and craft powerful illusions. They also had the ability to call upon a wide variety of devils, including a small mob of lemures, a group of barbazus, a flock of abishai or a few more cornugons. Combat Cornugons often fought with military forks or spiked chains, with which they would stun their enemies. They were bold in combat and rarely retreated even when dangerously outmatched. They typically swooped into combat from the air attempting to quickly disable and eliminate the most powerful threats first with their forks, chains or tails. Society | text = Command is another form of service and service leads to greater command.}} , a cornugon, and an erinyes.]] Cornugons occupied the lower circles of Hell, particularly Malbolge and Maladomini, where they served as its elite flying infantry. Their armies numbered up to 2,000 of their kind and only beings of pit fiend status were allowed to lead their infernal legions. Horned devils were also the elite bodyguards of Baator, desired by powerful gelugons and pit fiends alike to serve as personal guards and retainers. Along with hamatula, cornugons were among the fastest advancing baatezu. Cornugons capable of showcasing their abilities through several military successes would be given command over vast armies of lesser devil soldiers. The only faster path to advancement from that point would be direct service to the Dark Eight, making it an incredibly desired position. Cornugons that did prove themselves particularly exceptional were allowed to serve among the 106 cornugons already protecting the Dark Eight. Said cornugons possessed an extreme loyalty rarely seen within the traitorous depths of Baator, rumored to be willing to die for the council whether out of genuine devotion or simply out of sheer terror of the consequences for forsaking them. Cornugons that managed to serve with the 106, advanced relatively quickly for baatezu, reaching gelugon status within a millennium or so. In the infernal hierarchy of the baatezu, cornugons were thought to be the least of the greater devils, but still awarded with prestige for their rank.Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells, p. 10, places horned devils above both ice devils and erinyes in rank, but this conflicts with well-established lore prior to its publication. 5 edition returns to positioning horned devils as the lowest of the greater devils, below both erinyes and ice devils. Corugons often had names that translated into such things as "Bent Wing" or "Evil Tail". Ecology In order to make cornugons more effective against the tanar'ri in the Blood War, experiments were performed to create a new form of horned devil. The altered cornugons could shoot bolts of acid as opposed to electricity and possessed browner skin and scaleless hands. Notable Cornugons * Vesarius, Vooka, and Vrag, were corungon lieutenants in Dragonspear Castle. * Zammasir was a cantankerous cornugon who, alongside nine other cornugons, was tasked with thwarting escape attempts and securing dangerous devils into punishment cages within the Pit of Flame. Appendix See also * Malebranche Notes Appearances * ''Hordes of Dragonspear * City of the Spider Queen * Mysteries of the Moonsea References Connections Category:Fiends Category:Devils Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment Category:Outsiders Category:Baatezu Category:Greater baatezu Category:Creatures with the evil subtype Category:Creatures with the lawful subtype Category:Creatures found in Phlegethos Category:Creatures found in Maladomini Category:Creatures found in Cania Category:Creatures found in Nessus